Tyrogue (Pokémon)
|} Tyrogue (Japanese: バルキー Balkie) is a baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into one of three different Pokémon starting at level 20: * if its is higher than its . * if its Defense is higher than its Attack. * if its Attack and Defense are the same. Biology Tyrogue is a humanoid Pokémon with a predominantly pale purple body and brown hips and feet that resemble short pants and shoes. It has three blunt protrusions on top of its head, yellow eyes, and circular sections on each side of its head that resemble protective padding. There are white bands resembling bandages on its torso and wrists. It has thin limbs, and its hands have three fingers each. Tyrogue is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Tyrogue is famous for its eagerness to compete and boundless energy, to such an extent that it will challenge anyone, even larger foes. Determined to make itself stronger, Tyrogue will not quit no matter how many times it loses. As a result, it is always nursing its injuries from fighting opponents larger than itself. As Tyrogue becomes stressed if it is not able to train every day, its must maintain a regular training schedule. It is usually found in In the anime Major appearances Tyrogue debuted in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble. He had been abandoned by his previous Trainer and left to fend for himself. As a result, he developed a hatred towards humans. Tyrogue ended up forming a gang of and , and together, they would steal from weary travelers, such as and . However, thanks to a named Kiyo, who had been pursuing him, Tyrogue regained his trust of humans and ended up becoming his newest Pokémon. Minor appearances A Tyrogue appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved into all three of its evolved forms. A 's Tyrogue appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, where he competed in the Kanto Grand Festival. A Coordinator's Tyrogue appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where he was seen participating in the Battle Stage of the . Tyrogue defeated another Coordinator's and made it to the final round before losing to James's Carnivine. A Tyrogue appeared in Opposites Interact!, under the ownership of a Coordinator participating in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. A Tyrogue made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Tyrogue appeared in The Power of Us, where he was among the Pokémon following Harriet around. Pokédex entries of and . It has a small but very energetic body.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tyrogue were seen in Querulous Qwilfish assisting with the construction of the Battle Tower. Two Tyrogue were seen in Scrappy Skarmory, they helped Chuck's wife prepare for dinner in the Cianwood Gym. In The Last Battle X, Bruno was seen with a Tyrogue on his team. In Well Met, Weepinbell, 's butler, , is shown in possession of multiple Tyrogue that he used to corner when he mistook him for an intruder. A Tyrogue appears with its Trainer at the Mini-game Corner in the . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, receives a Tyrogue as a prize in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga One of 's main Pokémon in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and its sequels is a Tyrogue. Tyrogue is one of the only serious Pokémon in Red's party, often getting into fights with . It was later released in the Pocket Monsters HGSS manga. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Tyrogue that evolved into a Hitmontop in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} must establish and uphold various training methods.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Odd Egg )}} |} |} or }} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} (west side, Poké Radar)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 14, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown}} |area=Mt. Latolato, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#6)}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Rage Tyrogue|English|United States|5|January 24 to 30, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Rage Tyrogue}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |High Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|130|90|10||'}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30||'}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} In Pokémon GO, Tyrogue evolves into if is its highest , if is its highest IV, or if is its highest IV. If there is a tie for its highest IV, it evolves into one of the Pokémon corresponding to its highest IVs at random. Evolution Sprites Trivia * Tyrogue is the only baby Pokémon with a branched evolution. * Tyrogue is the only baby Pokémon whose stats are all equal. * If a Tyrogue is hacked into before the National Pokédex is obtained, it will be able to evolve into or , but due to FireRed and LeafGreen preventing evolution into non-Generation I Pokémon, it will be unable to evolve into Hitmontop. * Tyrogue is the only Pokémon whose evolution is determined by stats. * While shares the Ability with Tyrogue, Tyrogue is unable to retain this Ability after evolving. This is because Tyrogue's Steadfast is its second Ability, while Hitmontop's Steadfast is its Hidden Ability. * Tyrogue has the lowest base stat total of all Fighting-type Pokémon. ** Tyrogue also has the lowest base stat of all Fighting-type Pokémon. * Tyrogue is the only Pokémon that created a shared evolution family between two Pokémon that were previously unrelated. Origin It draws inspiration, especially in its most recent artwork, from wrestlers. The designs on Tyrogue's body resemble the uniform of most teams—possibly showing its maturity as a fighter (a younger creature, while its evolutions seem more professional). Name origin Tyrogue is a combination of tyro (a beginner) or tyke (child) and rogue (one who is playfully mischievous). Ty may also be referring to . Balkie may be a corruption of bulky. In other languages |fr=Debugant|frmeaning=From and |es=Tyrogue|esmeaning=Same as its English name |it=Tyrogue|itmeaning=Same as its English name |ko=배루키 Baeruki|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=巴爾郎 / 巴尔郎 Bā'ěrláng|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of its Japanese name. The character 郎 refers to young males. |zh_yue=巴爾郎 Bāyíhlòhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |id= |idmeaning=Same as its Japanese name |hi=टाइरोग Tyrogue|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тирог Tirog|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Red's Tyrogue External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Rabauz es:Tyrogue fr:Debugant it:Tyrogue ja:バルキー zh:无畏小子